The Mischievous God
by elleffsee
Summary: Loki sneaks into a party to see Natasha, but when she gets lippy, Loki gets angry. Chaos ensues.


**Title:** The Mischievous God  
**Characters:** Natasha Romanoff/Loki; mentions Thor, Odin, Frigga, Tony Stark & Bruce Banner  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1878  
**Summary:** Loki sneaks into a party to see Natasha, but when she gets lippy, Loki gets angry. Porny chaos ensues…  
**Warnings:** Dirty talk and angry jotun Loki  
**A/N:** I got bored and wanted to write fic, and what's better than Loki/Natasha porn? I hope you guys like it :) Concrit welcome, as always.

He had disguised himself well, he thought.

No one would imagine him to be who he truly was when he was dressed as this, the garb of a middle-aged and little known scientist. He would attract no attention here; not when Stark and Banner would be in the attending crowd.

Loki let his eyes wander the crowd and he had to resist a sigh of boredom. He had to occasionally remind himself that he wasn't supposed to be drawing attention to himself. That's why he kept himself to only the most minor of practical jokes. A run in some actress' dress revealing a little too much thigh; an accidentally undone zipper of an overly flirtatious—and married—senator's trousers; a little fire with only a small amount of singed hair. It was mundane, really.

He paused when he saw the person who he had come to observe most. The center of attention without wanting to be, he could read that from her body language. That and the fact she was lurking in the shadows like the panther poised to strike. He smiled to himself and watched her.

Natasha Romanova was wearing a dark emerald one-shoulder evening gown. He wondered about the color choice and approved silently. Why she would wear it made him wonder, but he let himself get a good long look. He could see a creamy slit of thigh and the tops of her breasts were visible, but the gown did not allow too much to be revealed. Loki almost purred at the sight of her.

In an all-too-subtle flash, he was behind her. Loki changes his voice back to normal, but changes the pitch so that his voice was quiet and silky, like he would use when he would tempt a fair maiden into losing her innocence with him.

"What a delightful color. Wearing it for someone in particular?"

He has his hands around her wrists and her body pressed against his before she can react. Knowing how fast her reaction times are, he's impressed by his own ability to beat her to a reaction. He feels her body stiffen against his and he presses this borrowed body against her back. It's not the same, but it'll only be temporary.

"No. Let me go." She says but he doesn't move. She doesn't either.

"Why would I want to do that?" His breath floats along the back of her neck and he blows cold air. She shivers. Loki smiles. "I quite like having you here like this."

"You like taking things that don't belong to you. Kind of like Odin…" Her voice is soft, the words pillowed by the gentleness from her tone. Her meaning is like being struck repeatedly in the head by a glass bottle that shatters over and over again against his skull.

He grips her tighter, hearing her hiss from the strength in his grip. Loki's jotun coloring overtook his hands and part of his arms but he swallowed hard, allowing himself to calm down enough that the normal pigment of the human's body returned.

"Darling," he replied, forcing the silk back into his voice, "don't ruin your beauty by speaking stupidly, especially of things you know nothing about."

He kissed her temple, a fleeting brush of lips against skin. She didn't tilt her head away from him but nor did she lean into his touch. Loki inhaled her scent deeply. He'd missed her being away in Asgard and in prison. He had thought of her constantly, an obsession lurking in his mind.

"I've been doing my research. You're the one no one loves, the unwanted one. The shadow to the burning star that is Thor."

Loki's jaw twitched and his grip tightened again on her. She was ruining everything.

Still, she continued.

"The one who will never be king because he is not of Asgard. He's the monster children are afraid of. The forgotten relic from Laufey's temple."

Loki ignored his form changing back to his own true human form. He pulled her from the crowd, into the shadows and further still. Where they should have hit wall, they hit nothing. Loki moved them to a dark warehouse, abandoned by the shipping magnate that had owned it once, long ago when the Midgardian's economy had been better.

Only then, when he was sure the doors had been closed and the locks sealed, did he release her. He let his full fury rage as he disappeared into the darkness. His voice was loud, echoing, in the empty space. He watched her from all sides.

"You know nothing of my life! You are of Midgard; you do not know the gods! You know nothing of Asgardian ways. Why would you feel you have the right to speak of my life, my birth, my parentage? You are nothing! Nothing!"

She stayed calm throughout his entire tirade.

"Why are you not afraid!"

He appeared in front of her and caused serpents to bind her legs together and hands behind her back. He stood towering over her and looked, enraged, into her face and let himself change. His skin turned blue, his body grew taller, and he took the form of the frost giant. He glared into her face with a menace he usually only saved for Thor or Odin.

"Is this what you wanted to see?!"

His shouted question rang through the room. His anger stirred his chest into heavy breathing and watched her appraise him with calculating eyes. The serpent still bound her tightly and she did not move. Loki waited until she finally had looked her fill.

"No." She finally replied. "Release me, Loki."

Knowing there was little damage she could do to him in his current form, he did ask she asked. She did not run as he expected her not to do. She didn't continue to watch him, either. What she did do was reach a hand out to him, the nearest part was his arm. He watched her reaction, the initial shock at how cold his skin had become, before she flattened her palm against him. Where her hand made contact, the blue began to fade and the pale complexion returned.

Natasha moved forward and stretched high, almost high enough to reach his face. Wondering what she was going to do, she didn't appear as if she was going to strike him, after all, he lowered his head slightly. Though the fury still burned in his veins at her remarks, curiosity was building in him.

She placed both of her hands against his cheeks and his face began to warm back to that of the human form. Not stopping to wait, she stretched again and kissed him softly on his mouth.

Loki grabbed her again, this time hoisting her onto his body and crushing her against him. A soft moan came from the back of her throat and he pushed his hand into her hair, thrusting the pins holding it out of it. She hissed into his mouth when he snagged some of her hair into his hand, but he rubbed her scalp gently in a silent apology.

When the kiss finally ended, Loki went to pull back but she held him in place with her hands still on his face. Loki frowned; he hadn't yet changed back to his 'normal' form yet.

She stroked some of the hair away from his face where her hands had earlier pushed it back and it had fallen forward again.

"It was for you, the dress." She added when he didn't register her words.

"I know, darling." He replied simply enough, hands running over the velvet material that currently covered her bottom more than he wanted. His voice was deeper with attraction and he carried her to the bed that he had just summoned from nothing. "It's always for me."

Natasha nodded. "Always."

Loki paid no attention to the feeling he had whenever Natasha, his mortal, would use that word. Always was a long, long time. A period of time that she would never have. But that was something he would worry about later.

He laid her on the bed and kissed his way down the ivory plane of her neck and lower still. His hands gently caressed her breasts and he smiled slightly when she moaned and arched her back a little. He was mischievous, and he could cheat. He had done so before, conjuring another hand to assist him fuck her with his fingers while his other two hands teased her breasts. He had used his abilities to have more than one penis; he smirked a little to himself when he thought of the several different ways he had accomplished that one. She was a little slut for him, and he loved it.

"Shameless." He said softly against the skin of her chest while he pushed her dress up. "Shameless whore that you are."

Natasha's fingers twisted in his hair as he kissed over her lace-covered mound. He removed the panties delicately enough, a sharp contrast to when he shoved his fingers inside of her and flicked his tongue over her clit. She cried out, arching against the bed and forced her hips lower to his mouth.

Loki teased her only a little, more intent on getting her to climax before he would enter her. He grew harder thinking of all the ways he would make her beg for him tonight. He could take her first on her back like this, watching her face express itself in the most intimate forms of pleasure. Then he could flip her over onto her knees, push her head into the bed and fuck her mercilessly from behind, in her ass. She would like that, he already knew, and she would push her hips back onto his cock. She was a temptress and Loki was all too willing to follow to her lead.

She came quickly enough, twisting slightly away from him as the pleasure took her.

"Tell me what a slut you are." He commanded as he pulled away from her, causing a mewl to come from her lips.

He rose to his knees and removed his clothes with a flick of his fingers. He could do a lot with those fingers. He stroked himself and watched her lick her lips.

"I'm a whore for you. I'll spread my legs for you, my mouth, anything you want." She purred, watching his hand move up and down along his shaft.

"Only for me?" He asked and moved closer to her mouth. "No one else?"

She shook her head and put her finger in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and let it slip from her mouth with a little pop sound. "Nope. No one else." She said, shaking her head so that her dark red curls slid along her shoulders.

Loki smiled and then rested his cock on her lips.

"Good. Now be a good girl and do shut up." He pushed himself into her welcoming mouth and let his eyes close.

Smirking to himself, he heard her cry of surprise and then a long moan that he also felt around his cock when he used a duplicate to enter into her from underneath.

Fuck it was good to be a mischievous God.


End file.
